Magical Skills
under construction Magical skills: Unt Here ve vill be talking about Magick , that is to say, the skills, unt techniques practiced by the various people in True London. I am Herr Starr, I vill explain to you in breif how each skill functions. Unt I vill also tell you to whome these skills belong. Dispell - wizards , and fae only Despelling: Wizards enjoy showing their strength by deactivating peoples enchantments. To dispel an enchantment you must first spend effort = to the type of effort spent on the effect , then minor essence equal to the essence spent creating the enchantment (remember a significant charge is the same as 10 minor charges) this is the same for wards, any thaumaturgy or artificer items, though in the case of artifacts your dispell will mearly deactivate the item Then you must roll a Magic Rating = to or Higher, than the rating that created the effect, If you succeed the effect is disassembled and destroyed safely. If you fail, you may spend a minor charge to try again,and the rating you roll is added to the previous one If you still fail, you may spend a minor charge to try for the final time, your skill is temporeraly reduced by 10 (don’t worry !) . the total of your three rolls is the magic rating of your dispell attempt, if the magic rating of your dispell attempt is = or more than the rating of the effect in question. it is dispelled. the first attempt is a full round action, the subsequent attempts are half actions. If you still fail, disaster strikes! If you fail by 50% on your initial attempt, disaster strikes! (I hope you where dispelling something non leathal) A fay with a glass weapon may retry 3 times before disaster strikes. (taking a static -10 not a cumulative one) Dispell may also be prepared in your own turn in order to dispell instant effects , If you prepare dispell in this way you may spend your reaction dispelling, when dispelling in this way you only get one attempt. {because the effect is instant} and Finaly dispell may be leveled against any ongoing spell effect such as a kinetomancers enhancements or a sheild or ongoing damage effect use the same method as with enchantments. Example: Sollyell Rassteg has a shield skill of 70 spends 3 minor charges and casts his shield spell, he rolls 58 ; His shield has a Magic rating of 58, and a shield Rating of 26 (5+8=13, 13 x2=26) Daniel Lockwood the wizard Laughs at the Warlock and summoning up 4 minor thaums of power casts his Dispell: Daniel’s dispel skill is 50, dispelling is not an agressive action to sollyell and so daniels dispell skill is unnafected by the sheild rating. He rolls a 42, failing to dispel the shield but all is not lost! Next round he may try again. He summons up another minor charge and tries again, his dispel skill is first lowered by 10, to 40 He sets that 42 to one side and adds his new roll to his orrigonal roll. If he rolls 16 or more his dispel magic rating will be 58+ and sollyell’s shield will dissintergrate like so much ash in the wind. If he rolls less than 16 disaster will strike. As his combined Magic rating will be less than 58. He may loose additional charges, have his bad aspect invoked or take an amount of damage, depending on how evil Your Gods are feeling. NOTE: Although this is a wizard/fae only skill, any class can dispell evocations that are the oposite element or the same element as the evocation they possess, Sheild:- Warlocks, Sorcerors, Wizards, Druids, Necromancers , Exiled, Sky court Shield: the ability to cast a protecting barrier to prevent attack. When you roll your shield skill, add the two digits together, multiply the result by 2This is your shield rating ; your shield rating is removed from the skill of any aggressive ation directed towards you. to put it another way, your shield rating is the minor sheild bonus multiplied by two. A more powerfull shield, called a significant sheild can be cast with 2 significant charges, in this case the skill of the aggressor is reduced by your shields full Magic Rating both Minor and significant sheilds can be extended to offer your Pharma {the sigil of protection} to others the increast hoodoo cost for this is listed in the table below, you can never protect more people than your Confidence. 1 person other than myself +1 3 people +2 5 people +3 7 people +4 13 people +5 23 people +7 Legends of a Major Sheild abound, but nobody has been able to cast one to this day Shields have a Duration equal to the magic rating mesured in rounds for minor sheilds and minutes for significant shields. In the Happy event of a 01 being rolled your shield is the best sheild you can do!, the magic rating of this sheild is the full skill number (for solyell this is 60) in addition choose one of the following effects: "my sheild is significant now" - roll again, this result is the sheild rating of your significant sheild (the magic rating is still maximum) "you , you double shield!" -roll again, and have twice the sheild rating you normaly would (note this is most usefull if your origional sheild was a significant one) "so bad its good"- your sheild rating is 01, however you may use the Magical Parry manouver for free. (and your sheilds magic rating is still maximum) Beating a sheild:when an opponent penetrates your shield, you have two choices, you may either keep your sheild, and take the damage like an action hero, or Take the Cowards way sacrifice your shield and use its Sheild Rating, as Damage Reduction againced the attack . Note: sheild effects can be cast by other classes using various evocation techniques, but they are never as all encompassing as the Sheild skill, Skrying-any except magicians,sorcerors , most warlocks, Knights, vassels, Riflemen. Scrying: the magical ability to locate objects of people. note that there is also a scrying ritual. scrying costs 15 minor charges and takes 15 hours to cast. the cost and time are reduced by the following factors, note that the minimum cost is 1 minor essence and the minimum casting time is 13 minutes, magics funny like that, asside from those restrictions all bonus's are cumulative: Knowing: the victims name: 1-3 charges, the victims date of birth: 72 minutes the victim's mothers name: -3 charges and -20 minutes the victims fathers name : -4 charges and -15 minutes the victims sponser: -5 charges (this usualy only applies to vassels of the livlong king and warlocks) minor personal information: -3 charges (the victims description) significant personal information : -3 charges and -30 minutes (the victims eating habbits or music tastes their pin number) major: -3 charges and 1 hour (childhood nicknames, their true name, intimate knowledge, carnal knowledge) conducting the ritual: somewhere the victim has been: once 1 charge or 1 hour recently -2 charges or 90 minutes frequently: -4 charges and 20 minutes has cast magic here: -5 charges or 2 hours alot: - two hours having a photograph of the victim that is: old (5 + years) -2 charges or 1 hour recent (less than 6 months) -5 charges or 3 hours childhood -10 charges or 2 hours having personal items of the victim minor -2 charges or 1 hour something with little or no sentimental value to the victim, significant -3 charges or 90 minutes something that is practicly a part of the victim. the victims hair major - 13 charges or 10 hours an actual peice of the victim (flesh and blood, not hair) having the scry skill : your scry skill in minutes the victim is willing to be scryed upon: the victims confidence in minutes having the scrying specialisation: -15 minutes having a map of London : -5 hours having a focci crystal -5 charges or -5 hours the victim is a pure mortal: -10 charges and 10 hours some things make a victim harder to scry on + the magic rating of the victim in minutes the victim is under running water +1 hour the victim is a god +10 hours +10 charges. +the magic rating of any ward in minutes +the victims confidence in minutes Magical Parry:- Any essence based class, rumors abound of a magical artifact that allows blood points to be substituted Magical Parry: alternate to shielding, requires speed and timing to reflect a magical spell back at an opponent or taking the energy of their spell to power a quick reflex spell to be directed towards your opponent. A magical parry has 2 costs , minor parry and significant parry,(nb) a minor parry only works on minor charge effects, a significant parry only works on significant effects, it is a free action in your own turn to prepare a parry , If you do not prepare one in your own turn then add 1 to the essence cost. the costs of minor parry is differant for each class for sorcerors it cost 5 minor charges for magicians it costs 4 minor charges *exorsists , angles and demons can minor parry at 3 minor charges, however they may only parry certain magical effects, a demon for example cannot parry a banishment for wizards, necromancers, and all others who can do it, the cost is 2 minor charges, , Magical parry is the only spell for which a wizard can ignore the no focci casting times rule. significant parry costs 1 significant charge no matter who you are. both work the same way, you may parry in one of two ways you must select the method of parry before you roll the dice, next: Roll Your Magical Parry, If your Magic rating is higher than your opponent then you gain the effect of your chosen option, if you fail. Or have chosen the wrong level of parry you may wish to visit a druid or fae depending on your tastes (and remaining limbs). Option one “a taste of your own medicine” if this option is selected and your Magic rating was high enough (remember you must beat your opponent you don’t get anything for a pair) the effect being cast upon you or the person you are intercepting for is instead “reflected” back upon the opponent Option two: “Now its My turn!” if this option is selected your parry is increased by 10, If you fail, you take the hit as normal (and look quite foolish) you may not dodge use shields, or any other form of defence or armour when this option is selected. If you are successful You may make any full action imidiately additonaly you gain charges equal to twice the amount spent on the effect (obviously this will not work on non magical effects) "How'dya like them apples": in the happy event that you criticly pass your magical parry (usualy by rolling a 01) you gain the benifit of both options and the laws of physics that govern the conservation of energy be damned. Wards may not be parried. magical tennis optional rule: reflected magic may be parried you shall not pass! optional rule: you may make multiple magical parries in a turn taking a -5 to your skill with each additional parry after the first two. (-5 on the 3rd parry, -10 on the fourth ect) Hexing:- any except vasslels and Knights or warlocks of the lawnmower man. Hexing: The magical skill of disrupting technology, from lifts to computer servers it puts them on the fritz and profoundly irritates those who have to repair it. This works like dispelling except no effort need be expended, ask your gm for the “magic rating” of the tech, high tech low rating. Fun! Items held by a person have that persons Confidence added to their "magic rating" some examples include: a wheel 80 a cellphone 21 a 6 shooter 37 a fully automatic shotgun 24 "modern" paint 62 milk 3 babies 12 digital watches 17 old handcuffs 53 modern handcuffs 42 electronic handcuffs 25 clockwork watches 57 a sundile 86 Enthral -street court, sky court, Vampires, Dragonsplayable though they totaly can enthrall some monsters, this skill works by destroying the confidence of a person then pushing them off the edge of the emotional scale and fixing their mental state in a permanent haze of Love and Awe, then slowly replacing the now shattered confidence stat with an enthrallment stat, Unlike the Summon/Bind skill this is by no means a quick process, every day the victim must be implanted with your essence do this with their will and some blood costing a minor charge this takes 13 hours, alternately it can be done in one hour with a significant effort, you and the victim then engage in a quick contest enthrall skill vs Confidence of grip or debt may be substituted If the enthraller is successful and the victim is not then the minor skill bonus is removed from the victims confidence permanently. If both the enthraller and the Victim are successful then the confidence of the victim is reduced by one If the enthraller is unsuccessful and the victim is successful then the victim regains 1 point of confidence note that if grip or debt where substituted for confidence then they are the stat that is in peril. Once the victim has been reduced to 0 confidence, the enthraller may then start pushing the mind of the victim one step per essence this takes 3 hours no matter how much essence is spent, in this way the enthraller may decide exactly how far to push the victim. Once finished the enthraller can either leave the victim a gibbering Renfeild or restore some semblance of functionality to them , by replacing ther confidence lost magic stat with an any amount up to their enthrallment skill. this costs one minor effort for every 5 points and does not require a roll, the new "enthrallment" stat works identically to confidence with one exception. the person who enthralled you always treats it as 0 you cannot resist them. you are their plaything. countering enthrallment: curses, and druid healing, powerful magical effects that cost at least the new enthrallment stat in minor essence, or someone "freindly" with the enthrallment skill can undo the damage done EVOCATION the holy grail of spell-casting is the skill to evoke, to make that which is not into that which is , to create from nothing Evocation comes in two flavours or aspects, Evoke-manipulation and Evocation-Creation these two types of Evocation are further divided into the 5 major elements, sometimes referred to as "schools" , Giving a total of 10 evocation skills legend has it that any one who can master them all Will create a New Element in their own image. emotions affect your evocation, if you are in the centre, completely Calm you receive +10 to your skill being at the extreme emotion associated with your element grants you +10 likewise, being in the opposite emotion gives you -5 or if you are in the extreme of that opposing emotion -15. Fear for Fire Loathing for earth Vigilance for water exited for Air When using any Evocation skill, the caster must do four things, 1. Clear the mind, to anyone with a skill higher than 30 this takes no action other people take a half action 2. strike the pose, starting stance is very important to the flow of essence both around you and within you this step can be ignored by those with a skill higher than 40, otherwise it takes a half action, 3. Weave the Motions, although this step can be skipped by anyone with a skill higher than 50 there are advantages to not doing so, this is a tandem half action that is performed at the same time as the final step 4. Say the name enthusiasm is a bonus in this regard, nobody may skip this step without penalty, a short sentance that includes the keywords used can be just a string of keywords and nonsense must be spoken aloud. though it is said true masters of the art may perform their spells without so much as a word. Once these four steps are completed all that is left to do is 5.expend the effort, this is where the actual magic happens, your essence is reduced and the dice are rolled fate determines how successful or not your attempt to command the universe has been. Clear the mind: an attempt to clear the mind is a minor action In order to clear your mind you must successfully roll under your confidence, a success within 15 of your confidence clears your mind and moves your emotional state one step in a direction of your choice a success within 10 moves you 2 steps in any direction of your choice, and a sucess within 5 moves you 3 steps in the direction of your choice . next round however your mind will move back to where it was by two steps . your emotional state affects your spell-casting. spell-casters with a skill higher than 30 may skip this step entirely casting with a cluttered mind is -5 strike the pose, there are 5 main positions, characters with more than 40 in their skill may skip this step however performing the pose gives +5 to your skill, +15 if the player actually stands up at the table and performs the pose earth stance involves, standing fully upright the left knee bent slightly so that the ball of the foot is upon the ground but the heel is not, the arms should be folded right over left with the left hand gripping the right biceps, fingers together and the right hand gripping firmly the left elbow fingers apart, the right foot should be pointed a quarter circle away from directly ahead of you, the head held high the back strait and the eyes closed. fire stance involves, Making a circle with your index finger , third finger and thumb of your left hand. Encapsulating your opponent or object of desire within the circle. If the object targeted is yourself place the circle on your forehead. With your right hand make a V out of your fingers and hold them to the sky channelling the sun, the father of all fire. air stance involves, standing upon the left foot with the right leg raised at right angles to the body knee bent and foot pointed towards the floor, both arms are raised perpendicular to the ground with the elbows bent 75 degree's palms facing forwards the head should be pushed forwards slightly the fingers of both hands touching the temples water stance involves, the right hand is raised forming a fist with the wrist pointed forwards the arm is bent at the elbow by 45 degrees so that the fist is above the head, the head is turned towards the right arm the left foot backwards from the body knee slightly bent with the right foot facing forwards toe pointed the left arm is flush with the left side of the body the elbow bent at 45 degrees your hand open but fingers close together thumb hidden so that the hand is positioned just below the abdomen chakra will stance involves standing with legs forming an equilateral triangle with the ground, to create sacred geometry, and bowing at the waist until your head is at the level of your knees, to show your supplication before the forces of the eternal universe, with the index and middle fingers of your right hand pressed to your lips, nails outward to symbolise recognition of the power of transcendental determination which is the driving force of all human emotion, and thus all magic. Weave the Motions, there are a verity of motions for each aspect of each element, motions to denote the scope of your spell the effort within it the focus required some are dignified others are not, possibly provide examples of motions from simple hand gestures like the pointing of the finger or touching your nose, to complex routines that make professional rave dancers look like 5 year old attempting to get jiggy with it, for those with a skill less than 50, at least some motions must be provided. complex very obvious very florid motions or very embarrassing motions +20 simple obvious florid motions that are unmistakeably not dancing +15 complex in-obvious motions that cant be disguised +10 simple in-obvious motions that cant be disguised +5 complex motions that can be disguised in some way +0 simple motions that can be easily disguised -5 a single pointed finger or raised eyebrow or something that makes you look cool -10 nothing but a glare -20 Say the Name, volume and enthusiasm are important here , you have to make the universe take notice of you. very loud unmistakeable arcane shouting heard over a busy street +15 loud arcane shouting heard over conversation +10 conversation level arcane nonsense heard by nearby people +5 loud but somehow disguised +0 quiet arcane drivel heard only by very close people -5 whispered or hidden in normal volume speech -10 just the keyword whispered -15 nothing but a glare and some harsh thoughts -30 spend the effort, this is where we talk about how to cost a spell. your character knows a 2 rote spells, and can learn more with xp. you can never know more rote spells than your skill bonus+1 , in order to learn a spell as rote you must successfully cast it a number of times equal to your skill bonus, and spend exp on it equal to twice your skill bonus. each keyword in your spell costs 2 charges. keywords strongly associated with your element are half this amount , rote spells are half cost. some keywords have a number next to them, this is an additional cost some have an S, this means Sig only additionally your spell is noted as having a complexity which affects the type of action your spell requires, more complex spells are harder to control and will require a longer action additional costs are levied for duration, scope, area, targets ect. following a progression of +1 charge per step down a table damage, minor or significant. control - how complex is the spell? part of this is how many keywords it has, the player should describe the spell. complexity action required super simple minor simple minor -not including attack spells easy half -most attack spells requires explaining half complicated full very complex full+PITAP requires specialist knowledge full scope- the holy shit factor, or how big an area this can cover, moulded into one personal +0 single +0 a few feet +1 (+0 sig) small room +2 (+1 sig) large room +4 (+2 sig) small building +5 (+4 sig) special narative +5 sig only targets: single type +0 multiple type +3 single target +0 a few +1 some +2 many +3 lots +4 whatever is in the area , = area x3 obviousness[ obvious spells are cheaper than subtle spells depending on which awareness level can detect them cost: awareness level: 1 -2 2 -1 4 +0 5 +1 6 +2 7 +3 8 +5 9 +7 10 +9 11 significant only +6 PITAP and finally there are just some things that cannot be done at the minor scale, the BM has the final say on weather a spell is minor or significant, keywords: Damage/destroy- cause damage using the element Type (of damage) - cause typed damage such as burning Restrain, beat the MR in order to move Shield Unmake move hide reveal preserve protect decay fly repel sink enhance diminish shape poison heal repair illusion deceive sustain Attack Defend disrupt HEX exclude Machine magic living ghost dead forge weapon speed Bind hot dry cold wet emotions- each emotion is its own keyword the senses block parry deflect reflect S bone Create - only true evocation Destroy- only true evocation transform Cleanse skill - each skill is a keyword Stat- each stat is a keyword god- each god is a keyword class- each class is a keyword Counter Elemental Detect free sky Kill- this one will get you hunted down most likely the victim must make a stat roll and beat your kill rating. minor kill spells is the sum of the dice, significant kill spells are the magic rating . The victim gets a number of attempts equal to their stat bonus before they succumb ect. Evoke-manipulate sometimes referred to as the shadow evocation, all manipulations schools depend upon the presence of their element somewhere in the surrounding environment, most common of the manipulate schools are Air and Earth due to their abundance, someone using Manipulation may regardless of element always use the keywords "enhance" or "diminish" in relation to the element and facets of their chosen school . when using evoke you may never use the "destroy" or "create" keywords. additionally proximity to the element of choice is a must, your proximity is your skill bonus in strides, {roughly a meter} you incur a -2 penalty to cast for every proximity unit you are away from a strong source of your chosen element up to a maximum of -40 {for earth casters you are fortunate that the pavement is rarely more than XX meters deep} if you have a weak source then that will suffice element source bonus/penalty example fire minor +2 cost a match or lighter air minor +3 cost the gas in a deodorant can earth minor +2 cost plastics, or forged steel, water minor +2 cost tears, a cup, your blood , will minor +3 cost a rodent mind, some shit art fire Weak +1 cost camp cooker, a hob, a torch air Weak +2 cost gas fire extinguisher, tiny clouds earth weak +2 cost concrete, glass, rubber, water weak +1 cost puddles, 2 litre bottled, water cooler will weak +2 cost cat or dog minds, enthralled minds Fire strong +0 cost person sized fire, bonfire, welding flame air strong +1 cost a room full of air, a divers backpack earth strong +0 cost soil, trees, real earth. water strong +0 cost a river, a medium swimming pool, lake will strong +1 cost strong emotions, humans, masterpiece fire significant -1 cost building size , dragon flame, true fire air significant -1 cost high winds , storm clouds, an elemental earth significant -2 cost boulders, forests, elemental, mountain water significant -1 cost the ocean,elemental,monsoon rain, will significant -1 cost perfect calm, superhuman minds, Evocation Creation often referred to as "true" evocation , this is the art of bringing your thoughts into reality .evocation creation spells are often unsubtle and tiring , though the caster in question need not be near the element they wish to create, in fact even being in an opposing environment {wind-blasts under ground, or fireballs in the rain} is no impediment . however unlike manipulation you may only control that which you have created yourself, if there is a bonfire you may destroy it, but not shape it until you have poured your own fire into it, two spells and making the fire worse before it gets better each evocation skill has specialisations listed below, the specialisations are referred to often as facets. Earth evoke-manipulate Gravity machines weapons electricity Loathing earth evocation-creation Blast Lightning loathing Constructs shield `water evoke-manipulate specialisation specialisation specialisation specialisation specialisation water evocation-creation specialisation specialisation specialisation specialisation specialisation Air evoke-manipulate specialisation specialisation specialisation specialisation specialisation Air evocation-creation specialisation specialisation specialisation specialisation specialisation Fire evoke manipulate specialisation specialisation specialisation specialisation specialisation Fire evocation-creation specialisation specialisation specialisation specialisation specialisation Will- evoke manipulate specialisation specialisation specialisation specialisation specialisation will evocation-creation specialisation specialisation specialisation specialisation specialisation Creating constructs: constructs may be created with evocation creation, the standard construct costs 3 significant essence and 10 confidence points. these points are returned to the caster when the construct is dismissed or its duration expires, dismissing a construct is a half action. If a construct is prematurely destroyed there is a chance that some or all of the confidence loss will be permanent, roll a d100, on a 80+ half the confidence spent is lost until you rest on a 90+ half of it is lost permanently on a 95+ all of it is lost permanently creating pseudo-life is a risky business. the construct will have variable stats equal to the magic rating of the spell cast to create it, a constructs stats are always a minimum of 1/2 your evocation skill. each element has a "strong" stat associated with it, this stat is double the magic rating, unlike characters, constructs who's HP is reduced to zero are immediately dispersed additionally each construct is customisable with 3 sets of options one at each stage each construct has 2 sig charges. thought they don't miserliness have a 5th stat to use them with. a significant constructs skills are always at stat-10 unlike a human however their specialisations can take their skill above this limit. significant constructs may also have one skill under their "strong stat" that belongs to the caster. if a significant construct has a skill which is an obsession for the caster then it is also an obsession for the construct. minor constructs cost 5 minor charges, and hold just 2 minor charges, their magic rating is treated as being the sum of the dice rolled. their skills are at stat but may not exceed their stats, except for concentrations . they may not share Obsessions with the caster all constructs can be seen by awareness 2 or higher unless otherwise stated people below this may make a notice-10 to spot that something is wrong, "what has been seen cannot be unseen" once someone has seen one of your constructs they automatically see any construct you make in the future all constructs have standard add on options that costs an additional effort each "extra durable" - increases duration from rounds to minuets "mana dump"-increases the Mojo your construct has by 1d5 "less obvious" -increases the awareness required to perceive them by 1 Earth:-5th stat hate strong stat: Physicality "strong construct" or "tough construct" "durable construct" or "powerful construct" "armoured construct" or "Taunting construct" Air:5th stat------ strong stat: influence "quick construct" or "perceptive construct" "charming construct" or "insightful construct" "bladed construct" or "flying construct" Water:-5th stat awareness strong stat : Mental "watchful construct" or "glamoured construct" "healing construct" or "knowledgeable construct" "frozen construct" or "Durable construct" Fire:-5th stat----- strong stat Quickness "Burning construct"or "Quick Construct" "Ranged construct" or "Fearful construct" "Destructive construct" or "Cleansing construct" Will:-5th stat Mana strong stat: Mana 5th stat "Quick construct" or "powerful construct" "Healing construct" or "destructive construct" "durable construct" or "ephemeral construct" other elemental constructs are possible, however, they must be purchased as equipment, and will be described at a future date. below is described what your options do. "Armoured construct" Gain the following armour value as extra plating. AV10/15 {damage type} PD 75 AHP =MR Gain a shield with the Dam Value =1/5 your magic rating gain the following skills: Armour Archaic Fighting -shield-sheild bash "Bladed Construct" +10 quickness, Gain a back bladed fencing sabre which deals damage+5, with the Sharp type Gain the following skills: Fencing-back blade-backslash **Shards of Winter- 3 minor charges, deals stripping damage in a lance or 2 minor charges, sword deals damage to adjacent foes on successful hit **skill is rolled by the caster not the elemental however the elemental is the source of the effect "Burning Construct" Gain the 5th stat "terror" all damage done by the construct is considered "on fire" gain the following skills Terror skill: Black flame: 2 minor charges to add the "burning acidic" damage type to any weapon including fists ect. Riku rekuuken "Charming construct" +20 influence gain the following skills: Charm-Flattery physique-distracting-pretty "Cleansing construct" -20 quickness Gain imunity to magic gain the following skills: hermetic lore ** cleansing fire shield: only works on magical effects/ attack, can "burn away" enchantments much like a dispel. **Purifying flame: two minor effort to cleanse poison from a target, if the target is living then they must pass a physicality roll. 2 sig essence will cure the target of a disease , again the target must make a successful physicality roll, effect is produced by the elemental but the casters skill is rolled, if the elemental has the Terror stat, place the skill under that instead "Destructive construct" -10 physicality all damage becomes large damage. increase the targets of any spell by +1 gain the following skills construction-demolitions throwing **terror skill: Meteor: takes 2 full actions and 4 sig charges, calls down fire from the sky in a small localised area, targets may attempt to dodge, the effect lasts 4 rounds , each round everyone in the area has an increasing chance of being a target, starting with 6+ on a d10 **note , constructs without the terror stat instead gain archaic fighting-any-any "Durable construct": X2 Duration magic rating X2 for dispelling and duration only gain the following skills; 5th stat: shield , dodge "ephemeral construct" becomes immune to all physical attacks. gains PD50 ahp =2xMR vs any magical effect that does not affect ghosts gain the following skills. mana skill: dispel or ghost fire choice= mana skill Possession: 3 Significant effort this is not a true possession, rather the will of the caster that is inhabiting the construct trades places with the mind of the target, leaving them in the constructs body, with access to all its abilities, they also retain any mental skills and at BM discretion their influence skills. when the duration of the construct expires or the construct is destroyed in any way, the effect will end without harming the target. if the targets body is destroyed then the construct will become the new permanent body for the target. some say this is where the first Elemental came from. others say that is bollocks who knows? Note: the target is in no way obligated to the caster and is immune to any spell cast by the caster, using this as an assassination tool will net you a dangerous opponent. "Fearful construct" +10 influence +10 mental +10 Terror, if you do not have terror gain it at +0 -10 physicality gain the following skills: Intimidation psychology-fear-phobias Terror skill: aura of Fear; 3 minor charges, change any outgoing damage to "Fearful" damage damage deals no damage to HP but double damage to confidence, when confidence is at 0 damage will move the target. towards terror "flying Construct" -10 physicality +10 quickness movement speed doubles. Gains a fly speed equal to magic rating. Gain the following skills: **share flight: 1 minor charge per target, target gains fly speed equal to your own. gymnastics area knowledge-London **sky high: 2 minor charges per target, causes the target to be propelled upwards twice your fly speed, a failed general athletics jump, or professional athletics high jump+10 will mean the target takes falling damage upon landing. **skill is rolled by the caster not the elemental however the elemental is the source of the effect "Frozen Construct"- this is the easyest construct to let go. -20 mental +20 physicality +10 vigilance Gain the following skills Evocative Create water-Ice Struggle-rolling-limb grab "Glamoured construct" +10 vigilance +5 influence the construct gains the appearance of that which it is not you may choose from "the caster" "a human" "a construct" "an animal" perception 8 or aura sight is required to see through the illusion gain the following skills: Lie-disguise-mimic **Vigilance skill: Knowing me Knowing you : 1 significant effort to swap appearances with a target, 1 minor if they are willing, Or 1 sig charge to remove all illusions from a target perform-acting an example here making it clear that the knowing me knowing you spell functions Like the LIE skill, and you can only disbelieve it if you have reason to, "Healing Construct" all Medical skills and spells are obsessions gain the following skills: science -Biology+psychology-anthropology Surgery-major injury skill Vigilance skill :Time flows, 2 minor effort, the target is treated as having 2 days solid bed-rest , as if in the care of a doctor. the target may either Heal Wounds or if significant charges are spent may Recover Essence. note that the target ages the two days as time really has passed for them. "Insightful construct" +10 Influence , Gains the confidence stat+10 gain the following skills: intrigue- all specialisations Contacts "Knowledgeable construct" Mental skills are treated as obsessions. Gain the following skills: any 4 mental knowledge based skills Note: If Rituals is chosen the construct knows 0 Rituals, though may aid in any ritual the caster knows. "Perceptive construct": your construct has awareness 10 +10 mental, in addition gain the following skills, investigation-scrutiny Aura Sight Notice-fine details "powerful construct" +20 to 5th stat +1 significant charge gain the following skills: Evocate Manipulate "Quick Construct" +20 to quickness +2 to quickness bonus for movement speed only. gain the following skills: Initiative general athletics-running-sprint 5th stat skill- Wings of an angel: costs 2 minor allows the user to "Leap" a distance equal to their MR, this spell only takes 1 minor action . "Ranged construct" Gain +10 to quickness +10 to terror, If you do not have terror gain it at +0 Gain the following skills: Archery Guns Terror skill: Essence Blast , this functions exactly as the Warlock skill, with the blast type "cone of minor fire" can be found under the entry for smoky man "strong construct" +20 to physicality, gain the following skills; physique - big- door frame General athletics- Lift Throwing -rocks- It was a big rock, "Taunting Construct" +10 physicality +10 influence Gain the following skills Struggle-beating-backup Intimidate-Taunt-enrage **hate skill- Focused loathing, 3 minor charges per target, targets must attack a target designated by the caster, if the caster designates themselves the cost is reduced by 50%, rounding up. **construct is the caster for this spell "Tough construct" +10 to physicality +10 Physicality bonus for determining damage reduction. gain the following skills; Tough-all specialisations-a concentration Hate skill- Armour of clay, costs 2 sig, lasts 3 minutes, gain damage reduction equal to the amount of hit points you have lost. this amount resets every round "Watchful construct" +10 mental +10 quickness your construct is awareness 4 Gain the following skills: Notice-surveillance-danger investigation Initiative-ambushes Creating constructs with artificers/thaumaturgists ect. an artificer or thaumaturgist may create constructs, however they are not exempt from the confidence cost. these lost points remain until the ward is triggered / the item is used. and may be lost in exactly the same way as with evocation. there's no such thing as a free lunch. a final note: Constructs can also be created /called using evocate manipulate, they cost one extra charge, and have a 10% chance of just not turning up. this 10% chance can be lowered to 1% by spending 10HP. in addition a strong or better source of the desired element must be available to the caster. the normal penalties or bonus's applying the constructs created in this way automatically have the mana dump extra .